Kingdom Hearts One Shots
by KrissySenpai
Summary: Exactly what the title says. WILL CONTAIN NSFW CONTENT
1. Roxas x Reader

"I can't believe summer is almost over. It feels like we've barely done anything." You fall back onto your bed while Roxas tosses away his ice cream stick. During the entirety of the summer break, the two of you hung out every day. There were some moments where you guys hung out with Hayner, Pence and Olette, but it seemed more often that the two of you would end up alone together.

"That's because we've barely done anything." Roxas plopped beside you, staring at your ceiling. He hated how time seemed to just escape him, especially when all he wanted to do was spend his time with you.

"Well smart one, what would you like to do during these last couple of days?" You ask and turn on your side, facing him. Roxas shrugs before turning onto his side as well. The two of you stare at each other in silence, taking one another in. You always admired how blue his eyes were, they were so beautiful and vibrant. Yet they seemed distant at times and it made you wonder what went through his mind. Roxas on the other hand, he adored you entirely. His days are made when they are spent with you.

"I dunno, it's too late for the beach so.." He trailed off in thought, realizing there wasn't much to do since they still had to make time for the stupid school assignment.

"Why don't we just chill and during the evenings we go to the clock tower?" You suggest, earning a nod in agreement from Roxas. He still seemed distant and you frown. This was the second day he seemed off.

"Hey," You sit up slightly, resting on your elbow, "You doing okay?" You ask, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiles, hoping to reassure you. You return the smile and decide not to press the matter any further, knowing there was more than he was letting on. Whatever it was, he wanted to deal with it alone and it was okay. Roxas didn't know how to explain the strange dreams he's been having, so wasn't going to try and bother you about them. If anything, he wished to forget about them and go on with his days normally. The sad thing was, the dreams would never leave his mind. They were always there, messing with him. It really freaking sucked.

"To help get your mind off whatever it's stuck on, why don't we talk about some things that uh..I dunno, stuff we'd like to do in the future or something." You fumble with your idea, smiling sheepishly as you sit up. Roxas joins you, scooting back until he rested against the wall and pulls you between his legs, keeping you close. The gesture made your cheeks darken a shade, but you smile to yourself. Being close to him was the best feeling you could experience.

"Future plans? Maybe scoring myself a lifetime supply of sea salt ice cream? Living by the beach? It all sounds nice." Roxas just spoke what came first, even if it sounded silly.

"Lifetime ice cream? I could see it considering how much you love the stuff." You tease and he pinches your side playfully.

"What can I say? I'm dedicated. Now what about you?"

"Well I don't want lifetime ice cream that's for sure. Call me cheesy or creepy but I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you..I don't want to imagine my life without you in it ya know?" Your face was burning with every word, but you needed to tell him. Now was a better time than any.

Roxas let your words sink in for a moment, really sink in. They were like music to his ears and he hugged you to him tightly.

"You'll always have me, okay?" Roxas kept you close, burying his face into the crook of your neck. All you could do was hum in response and smile like a fool. This boy was your life, he meant everything to you.

Unfortunately for Roxas, this was never meant to be. His happiness would be short lived.

On the last day of Roxas' summer vacation, no one could see him. It was as if he never existed in the first place. He knew it was time to return to Sora, but he wanted to be selfish and see you one last time.

As he watched from a distance, you went on with your day as if nothing ever happened. Hanging out with Olette while Hayner prepared for a Struggle skirmish and Pence did odd jobs for extra munny. It pained Roxas to see them like this, knowing deep down he was erased from their memories.

\- - Time Skip - -

When Sora arrived in Twilight Town for the last time, that's when he had the chance to meet you. He felt the strangest sensation to hug you, but resisted since you were a complete stranger. There was no denying that you weren't pretty, but still..he didn't know you and it felt like he should of.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like I know you really well." Sora blurted, causing you to look around before realizing it was you he was talking to. The spiky haired boy looked somewhat awkward and confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't around the last time you were here. Though I can admit you give me those same vibes. You remind me of someone I know but can't remember, maybe? Heh, I don't know." You smile sheepishly, noticing the blueness of Sora's eyes and how they remind you of ones you've seen before..you just know you have. What was this feeling?

"Here, take this. I feel like you should have this." Sora reached into his pocket and handed over the blue marble from the munny pouch he received upon first waking up. You look at the marble in your hand before looking at Sora once again.

"Thanks, I'll keep somewhere safe. I appreciate it, really. Though I'd hate to keep you, seems like you guys were on a mission."

Sora glances back at Donald and Goofy, who were patiently waiting while also very confused by this confrontation.

"Yeah, I better go. It was nice to meet you, sorry for the awkward encounter." Sora rubbed the back of his head before waving goodbye and walking towards his friends. He had to admit walking away from you was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He almost wanted to cry.

You watched them walk away left a heavy feeling in your chest. You wanted to call out to him and make him stay. Just why would you do that someone you didn't know? It was really beyond you, but you were certain that you would cherish the little marble forever. It was a tie to a deep connection you wished to remember one day.


	2. Sora x Reader (NSFW)

_Everywhere you looked there was darkness. It's tendrils circled around your feet as you walked aimlessly, searching for any sign of light. The path seemed endless and empty, void of anything other than darkness. You walked for what felt like forever while keeping a hand over your heart, making sure you still felt its strong beat. There was many a time where the darkness tried to consume you, but your dwindling faith kept you safe. You wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, the hope you had was finally fading._

 _"Just submit yourself to the darkness, no one is going to save you."_

 _You turn around to face yourself, the evil entity that antagonized you. Its eyes were a hostile gold, an evil smile plastered on its face. You should have been intimidated, but you stared at it blankly before turning around and continuing to walk. Ignoring the being was your best option or you may of just given it what it wanted._

You sit up suddenly, out of breath and shaking. Another nightmare that made you wake up feeling anxious. Your heartbeat pounded into your ears as you looked around the room. The lamp beside the bed was on since you could barely sleep in the dark. Sora slept beside you, drooling innocently onto his pillow. Seeing him beside you helped ease the pain in your chest. You didn't understand why these dreams came and went, but they really did a number on you. Maybe it was due to your fear of the dark, or the actual danger of losing yourself to the darkness. Maybe it was both of those factors, you didn't know for sure. You just wished the fear inside you wasn't so crippling.

Sora stirred in his sleep and soon sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was a light sleeper ever since coming back from his second journey and when he discovered you had some pretty nasty nightmares.

"Mm..you okay?" Sora asked, sleep very evident in his voice. You look over, taking note of just how wild his hair was after sleeping. It made you smile despite how you felt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Get some more sleep, you need it." You lay back down yourself, locking your gaze onto the ceiling. Your view soon changed when Sora hovered over you, those big blue eyes searching into yours.

"You know you can talk to me right? Let me help you instead of hiding away inside your mind." Sora didn't like when you got this way. You had a tendency to close yourself off from everyone and he just wanted to help. You meant the entire world to him, your happiness was his ultimate concern. There was nothing he hated more than seeing your [e/c] eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.

You don't answer right away, instead you pull him down and kiss him tenderly. The love you felt for this boy was unreal, he made everything in your life easier to handle. It was safe to say he was your main support rock.

Sora was surprised at first but was quick to kiss you back. Your lips were so soft and sweet, they moved tenderly against his own and it made his mind reel. His hands rested on either side of your head, supporting himself as he was now on top of you. Your hands gripped his shirt, keeping him close. What you needed right now was a distraction, something to get your mind off things. You wasn't using Sora in the slightest, but he knew how to take care of you so well. He made all your problems disappear with one little touch or glance.

"Help me forget, I hate myself when I hide. I hate that my issues take a toll on you as well." You say quietly after breaking the kiss. Your fears often pushed people away, keeping you isolated. Yet, Sora never left. He fought through all of your barriers and made a place for himself inside your heart, keeping the darkness and fear away. He just couldn't save you from the nightmares, but he could help you forget.

"Don't worry about me [Name], just relax." Sora kissed you again, this time a little rougher than earlier. He didn't really care that it was the middle of the night, he just wanted to love up on you and let you know everything was okay.

When Sora first met you, he could tell the darkness had a vice grip on your heart. You were close to slipping away and he saved you. He lit up your life, gave you a new reason to live. He knew the darkness was still there, but he did a really good job keeping it away. He had already lost someone to the darkness, so there was no way he was going to let it happen again.

Sora trailed the kisses from your lips to your cheeks, slowly moving down to your jaw and then settling on your neck. He knew every spot that could make you melt and quiver, starting with the small spot just under your ear. His lips were warm against your chilled skin, making you shiver under his touch. Your heart yearned for his affection and your body yearned for his touch. You wanted to get lost in the moment and forget all your problems even if it was just for a little while.

"Sora?"

He sat up and looked at you, "Yeah?" He asked, curious to what you wanted. You open your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Truth be told, you were a little awkward with what you wanted to ask. Instead of letting yourself ruin the moment, you smile softly and pull him back down.

"Make love to me." Your face was burning, but you were somewhat confident. Sora blinked, his cheeks warming up to the thought as well. Sure the two of you had some intense moments without going all the way, this though, this was walking in new territory.

"A-Are you sure you want that now?" He asked, making sure that you were actually meaning it. You nod confidently and smile, reassuring him. Sora sat up fully, straddling your hips. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little nervous.

"I wouldn't of said anything if I wasn't. It's okay if you do-" Sora put a finger to your lips, silencing you.

"Don't even assume I don't want this. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't.." Sora rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. He never mentioned lewd things out loud, but that didn't stop him from thinking about them. There were many times where his thoughts were of you and him indulging in lewd acts. Sometimes those very thoughts made his little friend downstairs quite excited, especially when he didn't need it to be that way.

You return the smile and pull him down, kissing him once more. There was a newfound desire coursing through you, a desire that could only be settled by Sora. He was your everything, the only reason why you were still walking in this world with a smile on your face.

"Then let's do this, nothing is stopping us." You smile tenderly, tugging lightly on his shirt. Sora was quick to remove it and toss on the floor, doing the same for you just a moment later. His hands roamed your body, moving up your sides then cupping your breast. He was gentle to the touch, treating you like a breakable object. Your heart was pounding in your chest, threatening to burst out at any moment. These touches weren't anything new, but you felt different for some reason.

Sora tugged your bra down, freeing your breast from their confines. He admired you for a moment, taking in all that you had to offer. You were stunning below him, all flustered and smiles. His hands returned to your breast, cupping them and squeezing gently. Your back arched into his touch, craving more of him. His hands were warm to your cold skin, sending chills throughout your body. Your mind was wrapped only around him and the love you felt for this boy. He was your savior, so you wanted to be one with him. Without him, you wouldn't be here.

After a few minutes of caressing and kneading your breast, Sora bent down and took one of your nipples into his mouth. You sighed deeply and tangled a hand through his spiky hair, locking your gaze onto the ceiling. He was gentle with his lovings, biting down gently and then sucking tenderly. Goodness, he was melting you faster than you could handle. Your body craved Sora, yearned for his love.

Sora moved, now laying beside you and allowed one of his hands to travel down your body, gently grazing the waistband of your shorts before slipping down between your legs. His fingers danced along the inside of your thigh, slowly moving closer to his prize. The small gesture had your mind in a fumble, completely at a loss. Your skin burned in anticipation and your nether regions screamed for attention. Long story short, you were very aroused for the spikey haired cutie.

He looked up at you just as his fingers pressed into your clothed pussy. Your mouth opened slightly and your face darkened a shade or two, his eyes were boring into your soul and it made the moment all the more intense.

"You're already so eager, how nice." Sora smiled, moving his hand back up to grasp the waistband of your shorts. In one swift motion he tugged them down with your panties, leaving you completely bare. His eyes roamed your body, taking in everything he could. You were stunning, absolutely perfect.

"S-Shut it.." You look away, ignoring the throbbing between your legs. One little touch had your body in tatters and your mind in the clouds. Sora chuckled as he shuffled around and positioned himself between your legs. You still dared not to look, or you were surely going to fall apart.

"Aw don't be that way, I love it." Sora cupped your cheek and made you look at him. His smile was so tender and genuine, you knew he was too good for you. He was too good for this damned world. You return the smile and pull him down, pressing your lips to his. His hands now rest on either side of you, supporting his weight as he slowly moved his hips, the tip of his grazing your slick folds. Your mouth parted at the new feeling and Sora took this chance to slide his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was loving as it was heated while your tongue danced with his, your fingers traveling up his neck and into his hair, keeping him close to you.

Sora didn't have to ask if you were ready, he could tell you wanted this as much as he did. He positioned himself and slowly entered you, breaking the kiss to look at you. The pain wasn't near as bad as you imagined, but it was still slightly uncomfortable. You winced as he slid in further, your nails digging into his scalp.

"You okay?" Sora asked, noticing the discomfort on your face. You nod with a smile, urging him to continue. This wasn't anything you couldn't handle and you knew the pain would fade away soon enough. Sora took your reassurance and pushed the rest of the way, nestling himself comfortably inside you. The tightness he felt was out of this world and his mind had a hard time wrapping around this moment. It was finally happening, almost like a dream but it was reality.

The two of you were still for a moment to get used to the new feelings. Sora gave you a look, almost asking for permission to move and you nod with a small smile. Your body was screaming for him to please you, which he did. Sora started to move, slow at first and then evening out to a steady pace just a few moments later. You were overwhelmed with such intense pleasure, it was unlike anything you've ever felt before.

Maybe it was the love you felt for Sora or the fact that you were horny as hell, either way you were up in the clouds. You whimpered and moaned with every deep thrust and clung to him whenever he moved faster. Sora leaned down and kissed you once more, not really caring if it was sloppy or not. As much as he loved hearing your pleasured sounds, he wanted to kiss you. His mind was running a mile a minute and he didn't mind at all. You were at the center of his universe, all that mattered right now was what was happening, the two of you becoming one.

Sora moved quicker, grazing over your vital spots, the ones that made you nearly cry out mindlessly. You bit the inside of your cheek since you knew the neighbors wouldn't take to kindly to being woken up in the middle of the night due to sex. You could see the slightest of smug smiles tugging at the corner of Sora's lips and you had to look away since that look hit you like a brick. Who would've thought something like that could arouse someone even more.

"Don't be silent," Sora stopped for a moment, "let me hear you." He says, thrusting into you and grazing over that one spot again. You sigh deeply as your body reacts on it's own. The way things were going, you weren't far from an orgasm.

"A-Are you..oh right there.." You breath, pulling him close as he obeyed your plea. All thoughts faded as Sora thrusts into you, striking the one spot that had your legs quivering and wrapping around his waist to keep him there.

Sora buried his face into your neck, kissing the warm flesh as built himself closer to an orgasm. The way your walls were clenching and tightening around him, you weren't far off from one yourself and it only added to his own pleasure. Your moans were growing louder with every move, creating music to Sora's ears.

It didn't take long for the foreign pressure to build in your lower stomach. You knew you were so close, just mere moments away from falling apart. Sora was moving quicker, thrusting deeply into you almost erratically. You didn't care because all you wanted was release.

Which you soon got. You cried out as your body convulsed and quivered against his, waves of euphoria washing over you. Sora kept moving until he found his own release, groaning into your neck as his seed spilled into you. He collapsed onto you, slipping his arms underneath your frame and holding you close.

You were in a daze, completely lovestruck and exhausted. Sora made you feel complete, he washed away all your worries without any effort. His love for you was what kept you going, it was nice knowing that he was always there. It was even nicer knowing that he was your lover and yours alone.

"Thank you for everything Sora. I don't know what to do without you." You say, running your fingers through his soft spikes. Sora kissed your neck before moving to meet your tired gaze.

"Don't mention it, that's why I'm here. You won't ever have to face the darkness alone. Always remember that. Let's get some rest." He kissed the tip of your nose and moved down to snuggle into your chest. You smile to yourself and reach for the blanket, covering the two of you up for the night.

Sora was a blessing and you still had to question how you ended up with someone so precious. You will always claim he's too good for this world, his love and passion was truly one of kind.


End file.
